


You're So Fucked

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Gore, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Torture, long hair and bearded sam, slight blood play, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Gabriel is kidnapped and tortured.Sam comes to his rescue.





	You're So Fucked

"You're so fucked,"

Gabriel laughed. The pain in his ribs made it come out more of a whine than a laugh.

A redheaded demon gripped Gabriel’s hair tight and yanked his head to the side.

“Yeah? Looks like you’re the fucked one. You’re tied to a fucking bed and torn practically in half,” he demon sneered, smirking at the other demon in the room. “The balls on this guy are incredible.”

“Tell me,” the other demon (Clark or something, Gabe can’t really remember) sneered, “why are WE fucked, feathers?”

Gabriel coughed and spit blood on the demons shoes. He grinned wide, showing off his red stained teeth before letting out a sigh.

“I’m friends with the Winchesters.”

The demons stared at him.

“And?” the redhead huffed.

“More specifically, Sam Winchester,” Gabriel’s head rolled to the side, eyeing the door.

“Big fucking deal, pal,” Clark (or whatever) pulled his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Ya know, he’s soulless now. Bad temper. Especially when someone fucks with his family.”

“You’re calling yourself part of the Winchester’s family?” The redhead barked a laugh and leaned down to the Gabriel’s ear. “You’re nothing to them. You’re a pathetic excuse for an angel and they only use you when they need something.”

Gabriel turned his head to the angel and smiled. “Oh he uses me, alright. Haven’t you heard, bucko? I’m Sammy’s new boy toy. You’re lookin’ at the most important thing in his life, other than Dean-o. He’ll find me, and sooner than you might think.”

Redhead straightened his back and glanced over to Clark (maybe?) with wide eyes, then back to the angel.

“You’re lying. Sam’s not—He isn’t gay”

“Yeah, no shit asshat. He’s bi. Bi as he is long and let me tell ya boys, he is loooooong,” he winked, instantly regretting it. His cheek burned and the cut under his eye oozed out fresh blood.

“Even so,” redhead sneered, “you’ll be dead before he gets here.”

Gabriel just smiled and rested his head back on the bed.

There was a loud crash and screaming from the next room. The sounds of metal-on-metal and bodies being dropped to the floor.

The door flew open and Sam stood in the doorway, shrouded in the red emergency lights. His long hair soaked in sweat covered most of his face. His beard dripped with fresh blood as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, grinning when he laid eyes on Gabriel.

“Hey, baby boy,” he purred, taking a step forward and looking his angel up and down.

Gabriel wriggled with excitement on the bed. “‘Bout damn time. These fucks really did a number on me.”

“That so?” He took another step towards redhead and smirked. “You hurt my angel?”

Redhead squared his shoulders and raised his chin. “Carved his insides up nice ‘n good. What’re you gonna do about it Winchester,” the demon spat.

“Well first,” he pointed his blade at the redhead, “I’m gonna stab you in the gut and slide this pretty knife up to your tongue.” He paused for a moment, moving hair out of his eyes with the knife. “Second, I’m gonna rip your throat out,” he pointed at Clark and smiled, “with my teeth.”

Gabriel shuddered on the table, watching Sam creep closer and closer to the redhead.

“Just a minute baby boy, I’ll be right with ya,” Sam grinned over at the angel.

“You know the worst thing about you demons,” Sam lunged at the redhead. He plunged his blade deep into his stomach and twisted, shoving it upward until it got stuck in demons throat. He leaned in as the demon started gagging, watching the red lights flash behind his eyes. “You talk too fucking much.”

Clark tipped his head back, preparing to smoke out of his body. Black smoke started pluming between his lips before he felt a hand around his throat. He was lifted off the ground until he could barely reach the floor.

Sam tsked and smiled. “See, now you’re smarter than your friend here,” he nodded to the ground where the still bleeding demon was laying, it’s intestines sprawling across the floor. “At least you had the sense to try and get away. Too bad it didn’t fuckin’ work though, huh?”

The demons eyes watered as he gasped. His tiptoes swayed and swiped at the ground beneath him, trying desperately to find a grip.

Sam’s smirk was pure evil as he watched the demon panic.

“You’re going to taste so good,” he purred. “The adrenaline pumping in your vessels blood right now makes it taste,” Sam raised his blade to the demons cheek and nicked the skin. He slowly leaned in, opening his mouth and gently licking a stripe up the shaking demons face. “Mmm,” he sighed, “sweet.” He shoved the blade forward into the demons chest. He smiled wide before jerking the demon forward and biting down on it’s neck, tearing at the skin and muscle underneath. Slurping and sucking noises filled the room as Sam drank his fill.

When he was satisfied, he dropped the lifeless demon onto the ground and stalked over to Gabriel with a wicked grin.

“Ya know,” he mused, swiping his palm down his blood soaked beard, “kinda like you all tied up.” He tapped the straps that were holing the angel down and cocked his head.

Gabriel scowled playfully and wiggled his hips. “What’s say you get me the fuck out of these and I’ll let you tie me to anything you want for as long as you want?”

Sam gripped the straps and ripped them off by the hinges. He wrapped an arm around the angel and swung him up until he was sitting on the bed. Leaning in, he sucked Gabriel’s lower lip into his mouth before turning it into a filthy, wet, blood soaked kiss.

“Missed you,” Sam whispered.

“You sap.”


End file.
